The Fallen Someones
by Azul Luna Angel
Summary: A group of girls are returning from an anime convention when they get into a car accident and are transported to different anime worlds! How will they get out? Are they actually dead? Read to find out! And reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's me! This is the first chapter of me and my friends super crossover. Though I didn't write this, I uploaded it with permission from Hina so it's ok. Enjoy and please stick with us through this entire adventure!**

**The Crash**

Rain drenched the empty road as a car sped down it. The soft sound of the rain hitting the car was drowned out by music and voices. The girls traveling on the stormy, eerie day talked animatedly about the anime convention they were heading home from. A few of them were trying to shout out the loudest of the group – a somewhat short girl with dark-blue hair, with gleaming silver tips at the ends, and deep brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That one guy cosplaying as Allen was so cute! Remember him?" She asked no one in particular.

"We know, Acacia. He was cute. Can you stop talking about it now?" Dani asked, glaring at her. Noise of any sort was Dani's mortal enemy. Dani was of somewhat average height, with short pale blonde hair cut in a very tomboyish way and even paler skin. Next to her was Emily, with her short light brown hair and cheerful face. In the backseat, Becky, Elizabeth, and Elli sat in silence. Becky had short dark red hair, and grey-blue eyes. In her arms she held a small pink rabbit. An item that she had bought at the anime convention the girls were heading home from; Usa-chan, from Ouran High school Host Club. Elli was on the tall side of average height, with dark brown eyes and dark curly shoulder-length hair with black streaks in it. Elizabeth had light-brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. The driver, Ashley, was talking to her passenger, Rachel. Ashley had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes framed by her glasses. Rachel was tall and thin with gray-green eyes and medium length light-brown hair. The convention had been fun, but they were all quite ready to be home.

"I'm really happy that I got Usa-chan! Isn't he cute?" Becky asked Elli. The latter turned, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah. Usa-chan is adorable! Do you like my Gaara plushy?" She asked, holding up said doll. It was actually pretty well made, and Becky took a few moments to admire it before replying.

"Wow, this one's really good," she said.

Elizabeth turned to the two her face revealing how tired she was. "Guys I'm so happy you let me come with I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," Elli said cheerfully still clutching her Gaara doll close to her.

"What did you think of the guy cosplaying as Kyo?" Rachel was asking Ashley.

"He was pretty good," the latter replied. All of the voices rising at once made Dani irritable. However, she resigned herself to her fate and with a huff crossed her arms and leaned against the window.

"What did you like best, Emily?" Becky asked.

"I dunno. It was pretty fun in general." Emily looked over her shoulder at the two in the back and grinned impishly. Elli smiled back and then looked out the window.

"Hey, how long until we get close to home?" Rachel asked Ashley.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Ashley retorted impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but when?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Hey, mooses!" Emily said, motioning to the road with a startled look on her face. The rest of the girls turned and looked, stunned to see a family of the large antlered creatures blocking the road only a few yards ahead.

"No, it's meese!" Becky said in a high-pitched, frantic voice.

"MOOSEN!" Elli exclaimed.

"Guys, its moos-"

Ashley was cut off as she swerved to avoid the moose. The car flew into the ditch heading right for a tree. All the girls screamed, and a huge crash echoed through the vehicle as all the girl's worlds went completely black.

**End! Review please! The next one will actually be my writing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:HEY EVERYBODY! This is my first story so...uhhhh...I hope you people enjoy it. It's part of the ULTRA AWESOME SUPER CROSSOVER that I'm doing with Bobbitt, Hina, and other peeps so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any other things that come in this fanfic**

**Anywho, enjoy and please review! :)**

Acacia vs. Guy on Steroids

I screamed and quickly slammed my eyes shut, preparing myself for impact with the dumb tree. The last think I remembered thinking was, _What the hell is a herd of moose doing on the road anyway? They should learn to watch where they're standing!_ All of a sudden, my body felt like it was being dissolved (not painfully, I might add) but the BAM! SMASH! CRUNCH! BOOM! never came. _Oh my God, I'm dead aren't I?_ I thought, panicked, and waited for that damn light to dare to show up.

Right then, a gust of wind ripped through my hair. _Hold up, wind?_ I don't remember anyone ever saying heaven, or hell for that matter, had tornado-like conditions.

After giving myself an encouraging and self-esteem boosting pep talk assuring myself I was indeed in heaven instead of the other way, I opened my eyes.

I was ALIVE. Yes, take that Ashley, you have yet to kill me. I lifted my hand in front of me then, to my surprise, it wasn't there. "JUMPIN' JEHOSAPHAT!" I exclaimed. I know that's one of the lamest exclamations ever but I figured "OH MY GAWD!" just didn't fit the bill.

_Isn't this, like, your sixth sense or something?_ I thought, remembering back to something Ashley told me she learned in her human behavior class. _Yeah, it is. You know you're moving something even though you can't see it! Huzzah! Why am I thinking about this so logically? This is creepy...I've got to stop talking to myself..._

After reassembling my nerves, I dared to look down at the rest of my "body." Slowly, and I mean VERY slowly, my shoulders and clavicle were coming in. First, they were all pixely then adjusted to normal.

"Pixelating...cool!" It seemed that my body was downloading itself into this world...that's only remotely creepy.

My studying of my body loading like a picture on an old dial-up computer was interrupted, and rather rudely I might add, by a strange voice yelling, "AKUMA! AN AKUMA IS HERE! DANGER! WE'RE GOING TO BE INVADED!"

With probably a super dumb startled expression plastered on my face, I looked up to see a funky, huge door in front of me with huge eyes and a big-ass mouth screaming something about an akuma. I probably would have jumped if I had legs, but they weren't there yet.

"Holy Crap! A talking door!" I shouted back as I stared wide-eyed at it. In a battle of the loudest, I would never lose, even to a ginormous enchanted door.

Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of spatulas (bricks is too cliche). Akumas, a screaming door, a creepy person standing on top of a huge tower-ish building, the ominous surroundings - I must be in...Wait a second, a creepy person standing on top of the building? _What?_

I did a traditional Acacia-esque double-take and stared up at the top of the building. There, lo-and-behold, was a guy (or at least I thought it was a guy) with a girly haircut and a long black military-like dress.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE KANDA!" shouted the door exasperatedly. Ugh, that thing was really starting to piss me off but I focused my attention on the herm above me. "This girl, SHE'S AN AKUMA! SHE JUST APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME!" Okay, let's get a few things straight. First of all, I didn't think "appeared" was exactly the right word for how I got there, I mean, I didn't even have legs yet, I had downloaded to about the bottom of my rib cage. Secondly, I wasn't in front of him. I was about a football field and a half away from that stupid door. But hey, I guess it's not a requirement for doors to have good depth perception right? And thirdly, Kanda's appearance confirmed that I was indeed IN -Man.

_'How the hell did this happen?'_ I thought, _'One minute I'm about to meet my fate at the hands of a murder of meese and a tree, and the next, I'm being accused of being a demon?'_ It sounded like a bad fanfic being written by a teenage girl at 1 in the morning.

"Are you sure this one's an Akuma?" Kanda asked the door skeptically, "Five minutes ago I attacked that white-haired bean sprout and he turned out to be that idiot drunk's apprentice."

_'White-haired bean sprout?...'_ That could only mean (drumroll please) ALLEN WALKER! (Ta-dah! Flashing neon lights and other Vegas style lighting). I let out a squeal of joy at this, unfortunately turning girly-hair's attention back to me. _Damn you fangirl instincts!_

"Oh well, I'll trust you again door, but you better be right this time." Kanda then swiftly unsheathed his sword, Mugen (I remembered its name, YAY!, no brain damage yet!) and ran his fingers along it making it all "psychedelic man" in Ashley's words. Before I could say "church pants," he rocketed off the building right towards me. "I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU!" It was than that I realized how monsterously deep ponytail's voice was. It is also sad that for a split second, all I wanted to shout was, "YUUU! Crank dat soulja boy!" _Darn it Ashley!_

Song references behind, my eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. "oh...My...GAWD! A GUY ON STEROIDS!" I shouted with all the force I could muster. It was loud enough to shut the door up, who had begun bawling in fear of me...even my friends would've been surprised. As Kanda nimbly landed on the ground, he shot towards me like a bullet. I finally began trying to sprint away with all my might.

To my dismay, I didn't move. I looked down to see my legs had only downloaded to about mid-thigh. "well DAMN!" I shouted again. Improvising on the spot, I began swimming through the air, propelled by my erratically flailing arms while screaming. For the first time, I thanked whatever sent me here for letting me show up so far away from the entrance to the Black Order.

After only about 30 feet of the world's most horrendous crawl stroke ever (it would have made Michael Phelp's ancestors cringe), Sonic the Hedgehog of the -Man world caught up to me. Kanda, who skirted in front of me, raised his blade and with all his strength, brought it down with a diagonal slicing motion while yelling his super deep battle cry. Miraculously, I managed to spin around enough to dodge the attack with nothing more than a grazed cheek. Unfortunately, I was reminded that Kanda was basically a Samurai-Ninja-Assassin-Warrior when he followed his attack with a blunt strike to the middle of my sternum with the hilt of his sword, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying.

_'PERVERT!'_ I shouted in my mind. I could just see Rachel or Ashley whispering, "Opportunity." to each other followed by a spurt of snickering.

I slammed, back first, into a huge tree, _how long has that been there?_, then immediately collapsed on my knees trying to breathe. My mind flashed back to once during a soccer game when the wind was knocked out of me and ref told me as I clutched at my chest, "It's okay. You just got the wind knocked out of you." and I thought_ 'Yeah, no-DUH!, but that doesn't help me BREATHE!'_ By then, Kanda had reached me and he quickly wrenched me to my feet and shoved me up against the tree. _Wait! It's impossible to yank someone to their feet if they don't have them!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced downwards to find all of me had been downloaded.

Through gasps of air, my heartbeat in my ears, and the deafeningly intense pain shooting up my back, I heard Steroids growl to me, "I don't know what you're playing at or why you literally weren't all here when I came, but why don't you try fighting back you Akuma bitch?" Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to a lady.

"You want me to fight back?" I hissed at him, putting as much venom in my words as possible, "well, how about THIS!" Using my super-soccer-strength I kicked that jackal in the shin as hard as I could. I would have aimed a bit higher but, alas, I am rather short and he is considerably tall. I could never tell my friends that or I would never hear the end of it.

My attack, far from being a silent ninja, did give me enough time and element of surprise to slip from Kanda's rib-snapping grip and dash as fast as I could away from the Order. To my surprise, Femmy-coat didn't pursue me, he just glared at me with a sickening smirk on his face. As I turned back around to look where I was going, I skidded to a halt at the very last minute, and fell on my side.

I forgot. The Black Order headquarters was on the top of a crazy tall drop-off mountain thing. After looking over the edge of what I almost blindly ran off of, I turned back to my tormentor.

_Dammit, what the hell was I supposed to do now?_

**Author: so how was it? wanna comment cuz I sure hope you do! Anyway, I though this chappy was more serious than anyone else's but I still thought it was funny.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's me again! I know it's been forever for me to update this story but I just haven't had the time (this chapters been done, for like, two months...)**

**Anyway, my friend Hina said I should explain the "Kanda's on steroids" reference. Basically, when I first watched the english episodes and Kanda first showed up and talked I was so surprised by how low his voice was that my mind flashed back to a lesson in health about how people who use steroids can sometimes develop super low voices. that's about it.**

**I don't own -Man or any of the things I reference**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chappie and please comment/review!**

**The Fallen Someones:**

**The World's Hottest Handkerchief**

I sat there on the edge of that stupid plateau. _"Kanda's probably gonna throw me over the edge or something" _I thought. _"I should probably (a) try to get away from the edge (a.k.a. behind him) so he can't throw me over or (b) not move because if I do move he might attack me sooner..."_ Ahhh...decisions,decisions. A, as in apple sauce or b, as in Boyfriend...

_Meanwhile, inside the order, Komui is just about to leave the room with all the science people and section chiefs to see Allen when he hears something over the intercom/radio thingy again..._

"AKUMA! AN AKUMA IS HERE! DANGER! WE'RE GOING TO BE INVADED!"

"Hey Komui! Come look at this !" Section Chief Reever shouted to his superior.

"Not now!" Komui sang in a fluttery tone, "I'm busy!"

"But sir, there's a floating head in front of the door!"

"Hmmm?" pondered Komui with a cocked eyebrow as he strolled back to the monitor.

With Komui now over his shoulder, Reever pointed it out to the skeptical man. "See? Right there! It's a girl."

"That's odd..." mumbled Komui thoughtfully, putting his thinking face on. "It appears she is slowly appearing bit by bit...what an interesting phenomena._ ("Oh...My...GAWD! A GUY ON STEROIDS!")_ Well it looks like Kanda is already on the job so no need to worry." Komui turned on his heel and began his stroll out of the room once again.

"Komui," said REever seriously, "are you sure she's an akuma? The gatekeeper just said Allen was an akuma and it was wrong about that. Whether she is or not, Kanda will kill her."

Komui halted in the middle of sipping his steaming coffee from the infamous bunny cup. "Fine, I'll send Lenalee and Allen Walker to help Kanda identify for sure if she's an akuma, and if she's not we'll just send her away."

"Alright-"

"BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY DARLING SISTER IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed as he snatched Reever's collar and began shaking him like a ragdoll.

_Back to me..._

I decided on the not moving/stare him down tactic. Besides, I was pretty darn sore from his assaulting me and could use a breather.

However, Kanda apparently didn't think I really needed to breathe because he jumped on me and pressed the blade of his sword to my throat. That thing was definitely legit, not like Elli's samurai swords which were blunt on the "sharp" side. Nope. This was the real deal. I felt that if I took even the slightest breath I would soon be "quite beside myself," literally. **(A/N: Star Wars Reference)**

"Any last words?" he growled at me.

There were several last words I wanted to say at that particular moment. A few included "Wow. Those aren't original words to say before you kill someone","Get off me or I'm going to start screaming "rape" at the top of my lungs," and "Damn it, I still owe a ton of people money." Obviously, those aren't things I was actually going to say. I needed something that would confuse him, like something from a future part of -Man I read...

"Did you put the rubber ducky in the men's bathing room?" **(A/N: This is from a random -Man excerpt in book...4 I think...)**

"Wha-?"

Apparently, I chose the right words (My second choice of words was "Allen! Save me!" but I thought Kanda would just laugh then decapitate me.) to buy me enough time because right then I heard a comforting boy-ish accent from behind Rapunzel.

"Stop! She's not an akuma!"

_Allen! My hero! _My heart began to flutter and my mind was suddenly filled with rainbows, flowers, unicorns, colorful kittens playing pianos, and...a funny beeping noise? How long was that there? I shifted my eyes around since stupid Edward Scissorhands was still on top of me. _Someone who's name rhymes with Bu Janda was going to get sued for sexual harassment. Huh._ It didn't seem to be affecting anyone else so I just chalked it up to being man-handled by a certain pretty boy...

Sadly, the appearance of the man of my dreams distracted me from the sword blade pressed to my throat. I breathed in a little bit more than I should have and gave myself a slightly bigger than tiny scratch on my jugular. I felt a small amount of warm liquid drip down my neck and onto my shoulder. _Damn it Kanda, now I'm going to have to sue you for attempted murder too._

_THWACK!_ "Allen said to leave her alone!" squeaked a high pitched girly voice.

At this point I had closed my eyes in an attempt to keep myself concentrated on not breathing too hard but I already had an idea of whose annoying mouse voice it was and I guessed she had wacked Kanda on the head with her evil clipboard...again, since she did the same thing when Allen showed up.

"How would that bean sprout know if she's an akuma or not?"_ At least he didn't call me an "it," I am definitely 100% female_.

Yes Allen, explain in your amazingly gorgeous and British voice. All of us know that how Allen can see Akuma spirits and junk is an interesting story...on the other hand (you have different fingers) I'm too lazy to write it here. Blah...blah...blah...Allen says his thingy (happy sigh) and back to my sticky situation.

"Blah, blah, blah...soliloquy...something about a clown and an arm...blah, blah, blah...and that's why she's NOT an akuma!"_ Ah Allen, you have such a way with words_. Kanda made a sort of warthog grunt noise, _well that sounded kind of gross_, I guess he didn't believe Allen's story because he stayed sitting on top of me. Again I could hear Ashley and Rachel, "Opportunity."

"I said get off of her!" yelled the girl while (I'm guessing since my eyes were still closed) hitting Mr. Anderson **(A/N: The Matrix reference)** with a series of smacks with her clipboard of doom. "Kanda! You're hurting her!" I guess she had noticed the blood on my neck and cheek.

I felt the weight lift off of me and heard loud, angry footsteps trudging away. I finally felt free to breathe again. _Hallelujah for oxygen!_ Randomly, my mind drifted back to something Ashley and I said on our way back from Seattle once. "What if, all of a sudden, all the oxygen turned to butterflies?" _Huh. That was one of the stupidest things I'd ever heard anyone say along with an odd thing to think about right then._

I rolled onto my side, gasping for air,_ Damn you high altitude oxygen concentrations!_ I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of leather hooker boots and a booty-short mini-skirt. _Gawd, I would never wear that outfit if my life depended on it...it's skankalicious._ I had never really been a fan of Lenalee Lee, just because she seemed too prissy for my taste, not to mention her slutty fashion sense and working relationship with Allen.

I rolled back onto my back and after laying there for a couple minutes with my eyes closed I heard an angelic voice ask me from a rather close proximity to my face. "Are you okay?" Allen asked me in a concerned tone. I chuckled. "The scene is safe," I answered, entertaining myself with my own wit. _Yay! Health class reference!_ He kind of grunted in amusement. I turned towards him and opened my eyes. Not one of my best ideas. I swear that I almost had a heart attack, __! **(A/N: inside joke. See the Legend of Ashley).** _"Roses are red, violets are blue, oh screw it DAMN YOU'RE HOT!"_ Anime guys are definitely more attractive in person. There was Allen's perfect face with his beautiful eyes, soft looking skin, and killer smile only a few inches away from mine and even though it was evening I thought I saw a beam of light shoot down from the clouds to light his shiny, soft hair from behind, complete with sparkles and choral singing. _"Allen Walker, the sight of whom makes even the Cullen's weap with envy."_

Gorgeous stood up (he had been crouched down to see up close if I was okay, _how sweet_) and reached out his hand to me. I took it and he swiftly pulled me to my feet. _He's soooo strong._ "You have small hands," he pointed out to me and I couldn't help but put on an extremely girly smile, _Damn it!_ At this point, my admiration of Casanova was cut short by a less-wanted high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry but you need to leave. Outsiders are not allowed here. This is a top secret government run agency that no one can know about. There is a small path that you can take back down the cliff and you can return to where you came from." Lenalee stated matter-of-factly and sternly; using her finger to point everything out just made me more annoyed. I hated it when people thought they were better than me.

I slowly turned towards her with a glare that made her take a step backwards. _"Well that's new. Maybe I am intimidating like the guys at our church bonfires said...I will use this super power in the future, though I guess that was why my mom was afraid I was scaring off potential dates..."_ As I quickly opened my mouth to tell Lenalee Lee a few choice words I was reminded of my injuries, notably the ones on my cheek and throat. "Ouch!" I squealed _"That was wimpier than I expected myself to sound"_ and I put my hand over the cut on my neck (it was the more painful of the two).

"Can we really make her leave like this?" Allen asked Pussycat while looking at my hand and cheek concernedly. "She looks like she's in pretty bad shape, not to mention her...interesting...clothes are all torn."

At his word "interesting" I, for the first time, looked down to see what I was wearing. _"Oh. I suppose these would be considered weird back in the...what was it? The 19th century?"_ I was wearing the clothes I changed into after the anime convention. My more model-esque body (not a bad thing about this world) was equipped with a form-fitting pink leopard print mid-thigh length skirt with black lacy tights and red plaid flats. On top, I sported a gray, embellished tank top with a black and blue plaid vest thrown over it. My blue hair with silver tips wasn't normal for this time either along with my hearty helping of accessories. In my scuffle with Skyscraper, though, my shirt and tights had been torn beyond repair, everything else was covered in dirt and mud and a certain inconveniently placed tear in my shirt exposed my electric blue bra._ "Oh my gawd, this is embarassing..."_

Lenalee sighed. "This is how we do things Allen, the circumstances are unfortunate, but she needs to leave." My mind began racing frantically. _"How can I stay here...ummm...uhhh...damn it! I've got nothing! Ugh, time to go to the wimpy last resort."_

I began stuttering a little, then collapsed on the ground in a defeated way. I began bawling as hard as I could, an important skill for us girls to learn/have, complete with snot dripping from my nose. _"Ewww, this is so repulsive and wimpy..."_

"PLEASE! I don't know where I am! I was with a bunch of my friends and there was an accident...I don't remember what happened and now I'm here and I don't know how I got here because I really don't think this is Minnesota! My friends are gone and it's cold out...blah, blah, blah...ramble, ramble, ramble...(I think you get the picture; I was rambling like no other.)" Luckily for me, I knew that Lenalee had a soft spot for wimpy babies like herself, so her stone cold face slowly turned sympathetic. Allen, who was on my side since the beginning, now looked like he was about to cry because of my not completely truthful story, too._ "He's so understanding...and gullible."_ But my conscience was clear because I was in fact telling the, almost, truth.

Queenie looked like she was about to crack so it was time to put the whipped cream on the pie. I clenched my fists on the ground and hunched forward, no longer looking at the two of them. Through quiet, choked sobs I mumbled in barely louder than a whisper, "...please...I have nowhere to go...please...help me..."

Game. Set. Match. I should have gotten an Oscar for that performance. At that moment I was seriously considering acting as my professional career. Lenalee let out a defeated sigh and quietly said, "...fine. You can come in to dress your injuries, get new clothes, eat, and get a good night's sleep, but you'll have to leave in the morning. _"Food sounded amazing at that point. "Yeah, I could go for some meat. Rock on carnivores."_ I looked up, and it took all my composure to NOT shout, "Hahahaha! Gotcha sucker! Score on for the hermit!" Allen, who had no authority in the matter since he just got to the Order, simply spread a big satisfied smile over his wonderful face. "God, he is so cute." Again, he offered me his hand and gently helped me to my feet. I tried to wipe my face with what was left of my T-shirt. "This will work better," Allen whispered as he coaxed a handkerchief towards me. _"I will never let this get hurt."_ "Thanks," I whispered back (I had to keep the act going) and I wiped all that crap off my face. "Ummm...while I'm here I'll clean this," I said awkwardly, I'm pretty sure Allen wouldn't think my boogers in his hanky would be very attractive. "It's not a problem, you can keep it." _Ugh! _I thought I was going to die of happiness if he kept this up.

Fabio escorted me to the gatekeeper, Lenalee was inside waiting for us, but after the beating of my life there was no way I could keep up with her. _"Stupid people and their not being beaten up by Kanda..."_ Eventually, we reached the gate and stepped through into a dark hallway.

"Welcome to the Black Order." Lenalee stated with a wave of her arm.

_"Okay, so I'm in. Now to figure out how to stay here..."_ Dang. I wasn't going to be able to enjoy my recovery time after all.

**So did you like? Whether you did or not please review!**

**I've given up on telling when the next update will be so, don't expect one any time soon...sorry...**


End file.
